reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Quick Fire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptiles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quick Fire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arceus The God of Pokemon (Talk) 17:12, June 26, 2011 You might be able to become an administrator if you promise not to vandalise, only prevent vandalism, and don't use inappropriate language. If anyone uses inappropriate language, they will be blocked. The master of reptiles 17:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback You've now got rollback rights to revert vandalism, we have enough admins for now. TheBen10Mazter 18:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi. Work a lot and you might get promoted to Admin. Hoping to see you in my department soon. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 12:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin and bureaucrat powers You are now an admin and bureaucrat. The reason I made TheBen10Mazter a bureaucrat because I knew he could handle the responsibility and this wiki needed more bureaucrats. The master of reptiles 18:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Head Congratulations you have been promoted to Deputy Head of the Department of Administrators. I highly value your courage to demote yourself from Bureaucrat, which shows that you are highly responsible, selfless and not a power hungry moron. Keep up the good attitude and you will be my first-rate candidate if I resign or get promoted from Head. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 05:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Demotion Due to your lack of activity on the Wiki, you have been demoted from Deputy Head to normal Administrator. Next time, please do work a lot on the Wiki if you wish to retain your position. I shall think about re-promoting you if you work on this Wiki a lot. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 13:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) My Blog Post! Hey Quick Fire, I want you to go to my Blog Post, and comment there! I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 16:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello Quick Fire! Please check out my blog on the topic of infoboxes. I'd like to get the opinion of all the administrators here. Thanks you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reptiles Wiki Hello Quick Fire! You may have heard some talk going on recently about another Reptiles Wiki. Well, I'd just like to know if you'd be willing to give us a hand. For joining you will be given automatic administrator rights. The wiki is very organized and has some great pre-made templates to help you make some awesome articles! Despite what some may say, the wiki is as active as ever. Check it out for yourself: Reptiles Wiki. Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear back from you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Sorry for the late reply, I am making am main page for Reptiles Wiki, it's just not done yet, I'm pretty sure you'll like it, I was very bussy those days so I wasn't able to reply fast. Thank You. I'll send you a link, maybe later. -- 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC)